Seven of the Elements Part One
by Demon of the Ink
Summary: Basically, the titan meet thier match in a mysterious boy named Jake. Who is he? Where di he get his powers? and more importantly read this! Then review please.


Chapter One

The Fight

Raven's POI

"Beastboy! Over here!" I heard Cy yell. We were in the damn temple when it all went wrong, one minute Robin was plucking the sword of the pedestal, the next second three billion pieces of animated stone decide that they want to keep their precious weapon.

The changeling threw the sword over to my robotic friend, who somehow snatched it out of the air. Chaos was all around, green flashes of Starfire's bolts illuminated the room around us.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" I said. My trademark black aura seized a broken pillar and smashed a stone warrior to bits before it could hurt Cyborg.

"Thanks Rae!" He yelled. He was holding the sword in one hand, while blasting enemies to bits with his sonic cannon. Meanwhile Beastboy had gone Rhino and was basically bashing everything to bits. Then, as suddenly as the chaos began, it stopped. A flash of light blasted through the chamber we were in, the stone monsters before us crumbling to sand.

"Bravo!" The voice came from above, I looked up. Sitting in one of the nooks of the cave was a boy, no older then seventeen. He dropped down, landing with cat-like grace on the floor in front of us..

"You survived for an entire five minutes, most crypt robbers go bye bye after five seconds." I took another look at him; in the dim light I could make out he had flaming red hair. He was extremely handsome in every aspect, perfect features. At his side he held a golden sword, a twin to the one we had just stolen.

"But now I really need that blade back. It's quite important to me and my friends, so if you'd be so kind?" The boy held out a hand, looking hopeful.

"Don't give it to him Cyborg." Robin said through clenched teeth, "I don't trust him."

The red head rolled his eyes. "Yea, you not trusting is extremely new. Maybe you should lighten up, like her." He made a lazy gesture at Starfire, who had settled on the ground next to me. I noticed she had kept her starbolts alight, despite the seeming lack of hostility from the boy in front of us.

"Friend Raven, for some reason this man is sending the goosebumbs down my neck." The alien whispered. I could only nod. The boy's laid back demeanor in the presence of hostiles said one thing about him…he boasted some serious firepower.

"Anyway," He drawled on, "The name is Jake, and I really need the sword. So fork. it. over." He said, last part was a snarl. "I have been through hell today, and I will happily put you through it as well."

Cyborg looked almost as though as he was about to give up the legendary blade, but then Robin snatched it from him. "There is no way your getting this." He said defiantly.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way then." Before I could blink the battle had begun again. Jake's sword glinted as it hit Robin's bow staff. Somehow the blade was growing bright, shining with the intensity of the sun.

"Who are you?" I asked silently.

"Friend Raven! We should be helping Friend Robin!" Starfire said, suddenly. She jumped in the air, and with a chant of my mantra I joined her.

Jake stepped back from the one-on-one he had been having with Robin. "So you're all going against me?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. "Well then…I guess we will just have to turn up the heat." The boy gave a grin that would scare a lion. Suddenly I noticed flames were licking the outside of his body, he was becoming a living torch.

"This should be fun." The flaming kid said, "I haven't had a real fight in ages."

Once again he made an lunge at Robin, but pulled out at the last second. With inhuman agility he hit Beastboy in the chest. My green friend was sent flying backward.

"Die you bastard!" Robin yelled, he jumped in the air, twirling his bo stick like a helicopter blade.

"I'd rather not." Jake chuckled. Grabbing Robin by the leg he flung him easily out of the way. Somehow Robin managed to land on his feet.

"You hurt friend Robin!" Starfire yelled. Her emerald eyes unleashed her deadly starbeam, Jake was finished now.

"No, no. I just threw him." Jake put up his hand and caught the blast. Reverting it on Star he blasted her back, she hit the far wall with a sickening thud.

I sprung into action, grabbing him in my black aura I threw him backward. He easily recovered and snapped his fingers. An arch of red light struck me in the chest, for a moment it did nothing, but then it exploded with the force of a small bomb. I was sent back but managed to recover. My cloak was in tatters, and getting these costumes made was expensive.

"You'll pay for that." I said. "Azerath metroin zinthos!" I yelled, and nothing happened.

"Your powers were getting annoying, so I shut them down for a bit." Jake yelled. He was once again locked in a fight with Robin. Cyborg had joined the action, but everytime he fired his sonic cannon it glance off the fire-wielder.

"You shut them down?" I said slowly. Figuring I could do no ood in the fight I ran to where Starfire lay, keeping my eyes on the fight.

Jake managed to knock Robin back, the boy wonder landed in a heap. With another snap of his fingers a circle of flames appeared around Robin, I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Bye bye now!" Jake said cheerily, and with another snap of his fingers the circle of fire erupted into a geyser of deadly flames. It lasted for a second, but when it cleared I saw a faintly smoking Robin crumpled in the center.

"You killed him!" Cyborg roared with fury. "I'll kill you!"

Jake rolled his eyes once more. When he did this I noticed they were glowing as though they were on fire as well. "How cliché' Jake said.

Cyborg ran at Jake with anger-fueled speed. Launching his body into a flying kick he aimed right at Jake's chest. Sidestepped and caught the mechanical teen in air. He held him their as though it was no problem, not only was our enemy a powerful psychic, but a damn strong one.

"Oh," Jake said softly, "No good." With his other hand he put it in front of Cyborg's chest. One snap of the fingers later Cyborg was sent across the room, having been blasted by one of Jake's bomb attacks.

"And that just leaves you." Jake said. He turned to look at Beastboy, who had been standing as though paralyzed in the corner. "Actually, I don't think your much of a threat." Jake turned away from the shivering changeling. Suddenly he seemed to remember something. "Oh right! I froze you. So sorry, I'll just let you go now." He clapped his hands, and Beastboy fell to the floor.

"Wait!" I yelled. Starfire was waking up, she opened her eyes groggily.

"Yes?" The flame master said back. He was picking up the stolen sword from where Robin had dropped it.

"How did you do all that. You beat us, the Teen Titans, without breaking a sweat." I yelled. "No one has had us beat for years, and now someone our own age managed it."

Jake winked. "Let's just say I have some special gifts. You can have your powers back, I got what I came for." And in a lick of flames, he was gone, sword and all.

"What happed to friend Robin?" Starfire said, her disorientated eyes looking vaguely around.

"He's fine! Well, breathing at least. I think the shock of being trapped in that inferno knocked him out." Beastboy said. He went to check Cyborg, who was already standing up.

"I'm fine BB. Let's get back to the tower, I want to see who the hell that punk was." So, sporting many burns, the defeated titans began the trek to the T-Ship. Which would bring us to our tower, where we could figure out what the hell went wrong.


End file.
